The term “best practice” refers to an idea that there is a technique, method, process, or activity, which is more effective at delivering a particular outcome than any other technique, method, process, etc. Best practices are used to deliver a desired outcome with fewer problems and unforeseen complications through standardized processes, checks, and testing. Best practices can also be defined as the most efficient (least amount of effort) and effective (best results) way of accomplishing a task, based on repeatable procedures that have proven themselves over time for large numbers of people.
A business will often seek to ensure that their employees follow the best practices of the business. Many businesses choose to enact rules or policies to ensure that their employees follow their best practices.
However, even if a business chooses to enact a policy regarding the conduct of their employees to promote the best practices of the business, the business may still find it difficult to enforce its best practices because different people have different experiences, knowledge, skill sets, and ideas about what is best. As a result, different people, either deliberately or unknowingly, may conduct themselves in conflict with the best practices of the business. Moreover, employees of a business may come and go, and so it is often difficult to ensure that all employees of the business are trained on and have knowledge of the best practices and policies of the business.
Despite the difficulties in doing so, it is important for businesses to ensure that their best practices and policies are followed in a consistent manner by their employees, to ensure that employees act in an effective, rather than an ad-hoc, manner.